<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Ending by TatteredTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735254">Secret Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredTeddy/pseuds/TatteredTeddy'>TatteredTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Helena is sad, Kali Gets Things Pulled Out Of Her, Sisterly Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatteredTeddy/pseuds/TatteredTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper have one last mission after defeating Simmons: return Kali to Jake and Sherry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Muller/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world has finally gone still. National Security Advisor Derek C. Simmons is no more. Kali is right where Helena left her. The blades of a helicopter whir in the air, creating a wind that whips the unconscious girl’s braids to one side. She blends in with the corpses scattered throughout the city, a mess of blood and bruises and ash. A shard of silver metal glints under a streetlight, alerting the pilot of the helicopter as it lands right beside her. It’s some sort of debris, lodged deep into Kali’s side. A small pool of blood sits on the ground underneath it… probably Kali’s blood.<br/><br/>
“Don’t startle her,” Helena whispers to Leon. “She might turn over and push that thing further into her.”<br/><br/>
As they exit the helicopter and come nearer to Kali, they can hear her groaning in pain. “Ow... oh god, what happened?” she sputters out when she spots Helena looking down at her with worried eyes.<br/><br/>
“Don’t move. It’s just a piece of metal... no, no, don’t sit up. Leon, lift her up.”<br/><br/>
“Okay, arms up, kid.”<br/><br/>
Kali puts her arms up above her head and Leon grabs right under them so as not to touch too close to the wound, lifting her up and then dropping her into Helena’s arms. “Take this thing out of me...” she whispers to Helena. “Please...?”<br/><br/>
“I can’t do that right now, you’ll bleed too much. You’ve done enough of that already. We’re gonna bring you back to Jake and then he’s gonna take you to the hospital.”<br/><br/>
“Jake? Jake Muller? Why him?” Leon asks.<br/><br/>
“He wanted me to bring her to him when everything was said and done. She was with him and Agent Birkin before Simmons got to her. He’s... he’s in love with her, I can tell.”<br/><br/>
“Jake...” Kali’s voice breaks, but she squeaks out his name and a hint of a smile pulls at the corner of her mouth. Her lip is split open, and when she tries to smile, a trickle of blood drips down her chin. “I wanna... go back to Jake.”<br/><br/>
“You’re gonna go back to Jake soon. First we’ve just gotta get in the helicopter, and then we’re gonna go meet Jake and Sherry in a safe meetup spot. Okay?”<br/><br/>
“Okay...”<br/><br/>
Helena brings Kali closer to her chest as she carries her into the helicopter. There’s only room for two passengers, so she just lays Kali across her lap, her head awkwardly propped up in between the seats.<br/><br/>
“Take out... the thing.”<br/><br/>
“What thing?”<br/><br/>
“The metal thing… it hurts.”<br/><br/>
“You’ll bleed out.” Helena sighs and glances out the window. “It won’t be too long, okay?”<br/><br/>
“Is there... a first aid kit?”<br/><br/>
Leon glances around and shakes his head. “In here? Probably not.”<br/><br/>
“My jacket... take my jacket off.”<br/><br/>
“Why?”<br/><br/>
“Use it to put pressure... and absorb the blood.”<br/><br/>
“Are you sure about this?”<br/><br/>
“I’m sure. I... I know a thing or two about first aid.”<br/><br/>
Helena sighs and lifts Kali up enough to remove her jacket. It’s already been ripped by the piece of debris, so a bit of blood won’t make it much worse.<br/><br/>
“Ready?”<br/><br/>
“Ready.”<br/><br/>
In one quick motion, Helena yanks out the bloodstained shard of metal, throws it on the floor of the chopper, and shoves Kali’s balled-up jacket at the wound, pressing down as hard as she can. Kali shrieks in pain and then takes a deep, shaky breath. “It’s out,” Helena reassures her. “It’s all good now.”<br/><br/>
“Okay... Okay. How long... ‘til Jakey?”<br/><br/>
“Jakey. Heh. That’s cute,” Leon interrupts. “It’ll just be a few minutes until we get to the meetup spot. Jake and Sherry should be waiting there for us.”<br/><br/>
“Okay... Jakey’s coming soon.”<br/><br/>
“Yeah, he is. Leon, let’s go get Kali back where she belongs.”<br/><br/>
The helicopter takes off with a jolt and Helena holds Kali tighter. “You can yell at Leon for being a bad pilot,” Helena whispers to Kali.<br/><br/>
“Not right now. I wanna… go to sleep.”<br/><br/>
“Okay… you go to sleep.”<br/><br/>
Kali closes her eyes and rolls over so she’s leaning all her weight on her non-injured side. She curls up into a fetal position, nestled into Helena’s lap like a cat. Her tired whimpers that escape with each exhale remind Helena of her younger sister. Actually, Kali appears to be about the same age as Deborah was before her mutation, maybe a year or so younger. Maybe the two could have related to each other’s pain, if things didn’t end the way they had.<br/><br/>
Helena thinks back to the sound of Deborah’s scared cries for someone to help her, let her go, please don’t take her away, when Simmons’ underlings took her for some sort of depraved experimentation, like she was just some lab rat that could be used to manipulate Helena into doing whatever that scumbag Simmons told her to. She wanted to forget that she’d ever felt that sort of pain, but when she saw Kali trying to climb down to Jake and Sherry, screaming for Jake to please, please help her, before she was struck with the barrel of Simmons’ gun and silenced instantly… she heard Deborah’s voice in hers. She heard the cry of a little sister who needed the comforting presence of a big sibling so she’d feel safe again.<br/><br/>
“What’d you say Kali came here for again?” Helena asks Leon, her voice soft so not to wake the subject of her question.<br/><br/>
“She was looking for her brother after the BSAA lost track of the whole team’s whereabouts for half a year. All she found when she came here was Chris… with bad news about her brother.”<br/><br/>
“I see.” Helena looks back down at Kali. “So you lost your big brother, didn’t you?”<br/><br/>
Kali doesn’t respond. She’s still fast asleep.<br/><br/>
“And I lost my little sister…”<br/><br/>
Helena gently brushes a strand of pale blonde hair out of Kali’s face. She looks so peaceful, despite the dried blood crusted over her face and the nasty wound surrounded by deep purple bruising from being pistol-whipped so hard. “I’ve got you, Kali,” she whispers, her voice choking up with all the emotion she held back before. “I’ve got you. You’re gonna be okay.”<br/><br/>
As Helena cradles the sleeping Kali against her chest, Leon glances over for a quick moment and smiles at the two of them. “A match made in heaven… a lone little sister and a lone big sister, and lucky you, you two found each other.”<br/><br/>
“Lucky me,” Helena repeats. “Hey… Kali. What do you think of that? We’re just two mismatched sisters.”<br/><br/>
Kali didn’t wake up to respond, but Helena could have sworn she heard the sleeping girl let out a contented sigh, as if agreeing with her from deep in the dream world.<br/><br/>
“How close are we to the meetup spot?”<br/><br/>
“Pretty close. I see it right over there in the distance, actually.”<br/><br/>
“We’re almost there, Kali. You’re gonna make it.”<br/><br/>
“She’s still asleep.”<br/><br/>
“I know.”<br/><br/>
Helena rests her hand on top of Kali’s hair. The two neat braids she came here with have mostly come undone now. One side of her hairline is matted down with blood. Her hair is still soft though, like a doll who’s just come out of her box.<br/><br/>
“Alright, you two, we’re landing,” Leon announces. The two still-awake occupants of the helicopter feel that familiar slight sinking feeling, just like on any everyday plane trip.<br/><br/>
“Here we are, Kali. We’re almost on the ground.” Helena looks out the window, where she sees two figures standing by a car. That must be Jake and Sherry, here to pick up Kali. “Ready to go? We’re gonna land in just a second.”<br/><br/>
“You know she’s still passed out, right?” Leon chuckles.<br/><br/>
“Yeah, I know. I’m just talking to her anyway… you know, in case she wakes up.”<br/><br/>
A loud thud comes from beneath them and the helicopter shakes a bit. “Nice landing, Leon,” Helena says, her voice full of bitter sarcasm. “Kali’s already got a head injury, she doesn’t need another one.”<br/><br/>
“She’s fine. I’m not that bad of a pilot.”<br/><br/>
“Maybe not that bad. But I’m flying this thing the rest of the way to HQ.”<br/><br/>
Leon turns off the helicopter’s engine and Helena opens the door. Jake and Sherry rush over to the chopper, and the two exhausted-looking agents climb out. Kali is still fast asleep in Helena’s arms. “Jake... here, take her. She needs to get to a hospital.” Helena hands the sleeping Kali off to Jake. “Keep putting pressure on that wound on her side.”<br/><br/>
The moment she’s settled into Jake’s arms, Kali’s eyes open and her vision slowly focuses on him. He’s so... warm. She feels so much better now that he’s holding her. “Jakey... thank god you’re alright,” she whispers. “I was... I was so scared.”<br/><br/>
“You think you were scared, babe? You had me worried sick. Shit, what happened to you while I was gone?”<br/><br/>
“Long story. There was a piece of metal debris... and a lot of getting flung around. A couple explosions. Leon and ‘Lena protected me… and a pretty girl who disappeared with a grappling hook… before even saying ‘bye.”<br/><br/>
“I’m guessing you had a favorite, huh?”<br/><br/>
“‘Lena was nice... she talked to me the whole time, when... when she wasn’t fighting the big BOW.”<br/><br/>
“I’m glad.” Jake looks up at Leon and Helena, who are about to get back into the helicopter, and whistles loudly to get their attention. “Hey! Helena. You better keep in contact with this one. She’s gonna miss you.”<br/><br/>
“I will, don’t worry.” Helena waves goodbye to the couple before closing the helicopter door.<br/><br/>
“Bye, Leon!” Sherry calls out.<br/><br/>
“See you around, kid. Don’t let Jake get you into too much trouble.”<br/><br/>
“Hey, hey, if I’m gonna get anyone in trouble, it’s gonna be Sleeping Beauty over here. Up we go, sleepyhead.”<br/><br/>
As the helicopter takes off, whipping up a fierce wind around the couple and their third wheel, Jake props Kali up and rests a gloved hand on the back of her head, so the two of them are face-to-face even if she can’t quite support her own body. “No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight for another goddamn second,” he whispers, before he leans in and his lips come to meet hers. The world seems to go silent, the wind from the helicopter’s spinning blades fading and leaving the dust to settle and the surroundings to come to a standstill again, as Kali’s eyes flutter closed and she shakily lifts her arms to drape them around Jake’s shoulders.<br/><br/>
Neither of them want to break the kiss and break away from each other, but eventually their lips slowly separate. They’re both stunned into silence by each other. Kali stares up at Jake, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.<br/><br/>
Jake finally breaks the silence between them. “I wanted to do that for a while, you know.”<br/><br/>
“I wanted you to do that for a while too.”<br/><br/>
The couple’s loving moment is interrupted by Sherry calling out to them. “Come on, get in the car! We’re still gonna bring Kali to the hospital, even if you two are in love.”<br/>
“We’re coming. You drive, I’m staying in the backseat with Kali.”<br/><br/>
“Fine, fine, I’ll drive. Again.”<br/><br/>
“Gonna go to sleep again...” Kali says softly. “Wake me up when I’m at the hospital.” Her eyes flutter closed and she leans her head onto Jake’s shoulder. “Don’t leave me alone in there, okay?”<br/><br/>
“I couldn’t leave you alone if they gave me another fifty million.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>